


This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by sl_hogwartsalumni



Series: BAEs & HIMBOs [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl_hogwartsalumni/pseuds/sl_hogwartsalumni
Summary: The Graham-Lecters and Barba-Carisis finally meet
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: BAEs & HIMBOs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857352
Kudos: 9





	This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

“I can tell his neck smells good”

Will turned and gave his husband an incredulous look.

“How do you know how…wait, did you smell him?!”

“No, well, not recently. Remember, I have a refined respiratory system Will, not only am I able to recognize that smell from here, I can also confirm it by how closely they are sitting next to each other. Lawyers never sit that close to each other so clearly the former doctor and former detective are romantically linked and prefer the smell of each other to having a professional looking amount of personal space between them.”

Will let out a deep, long suffering sigh.

“Hannibal.”

“Hm?”

“This is one of the reasons why we don’t go out in public anymore.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m in love. I’m in love and I don’t care who knows it.”

“Sonny...”

“I’m serious! So what that you had to change your name and career because a psycho attacked you -“

“Bit my lips off and set me ablaze -”

“Yes but -“

“After having survived previously being shot in the head by a brainwashed former FBI trainee - MFPH!”

Rafael’s sentence was cut off as Sonny captured his lips in a fierce kiss that was clearly meant to shut him up.

“Goddamnit, don’t you see it yet? Freddie, Rafael, doc, lawyer, all of that doesn’t matter to me. YOU matter to me. Just you. Thought I had been saying it loud enough for you to hear over the sound of your own voice.”

“Hmm.”

“What? Did I step out of line? Is- is this wrong? Do...you...think that there’s some law saying no PDA between lawyers in the courthouse, Counselor?”

“The only wrong thing is the fact you won’t shut up and kiss me again.”

“Yes sir!”

Sonny took Rafael’s face in both of his hands and kissed him like no one was watching. Except that there were two men walking towards them at that moment.

“No...Han...Hannibal, leave them alone, they’re clearly having a personal momen-“

“Excuse me gentlemen, my husband and I happened to notice you both in the courtroom just now and thought you looked familiar...”

“-t.”

Sonny looked over at the pair of men that had stopped near him and Rafael. That voice…something was familiar about it that he couldn’t put his finger on just yet. He heard Rafael let out a deep sigh and turn to face the strangers.

“Hannibal. Will. Nice to see you’re not dead like the legal system thinks that you are.”“Likewise, Frederick, or is it Rafael now?”

Sonny felt the soft wince that escaped Rafael’s lips and saw him jerk his hand into his side pocket before he responded.

“Frederick Chilton is as dead as he should have been the first time he crossed paths with the pair of you, along with his psychology degree. Rafael Barba, however is alive and well, which I have a feeling we have the both of you to thank for,” he said as he slipped his free arm around Sonny’s waist. 

Sonny looked at Rafael and then back at both of the men, something finally clicking into place.

“You,” he said pointing at Will, “You were the nurse at the burn ward. You had a British accent!” A sheepish smile escaped Will’s lips.“I insisted that we wait for you to arrive before we left. I didn’t want him to be alone once he was actually awake from the more major surgeries.”Sonny nodded, his throat thick for a second at the painful memory of the times at the hospital. Clearing his throat, he held out his hand.

“Sonny Carisi, Rafael’s extremely thankful fiancé. It’s nice to meet you…”“Will Graham-Lecter. It’s nice to see Rafael happy finally, Baltimore was never kind to Frederick,” he said, taking the proffered hand and shaking it once but nodding at Sonny that he was actually glad to properly meet him.

“Wait. Graham-Lecter? As in….”

“Hannibal Lecter-Graham. It is nice to put a face to the voice on the phone,” Hannibal said, holding out his hand to shake Sonny’s. Instead, Sonny pulled back and squarely punched Hannibal in the jaw.

Will reached out to his husband at the same time Rafael grabbed Sonny’s fist before he could punch Hannibal again.

“LECTER?!?! The guy who caused Raf nothin but pain and literal scars, and sent killers after him and-“

“Ate one of his lips.”

“Shut up William, that is not helping,” Rafael said as Sonny registered what Will had said and looked like he wished he had his gun on him still. 

Will mouthed an apology to them and put a hand on his husband’s arm, noting that the man didn’t even look upset, almost like he was expecting a reaction like this to happen.

“Yes I am and I am also the man who not only paid for your fiancé’s entire stay at the best trauma center possible for these kinds of emergencies and also paid for the top surgeons necessary to restore him to peak condition and the rehabilitation care for him and called for you to be by his side during this journey. Will and I had recently learned that it’s best to have the one you love the most at your side during the hardest times of your lives. I’m sure this is not a satisfactory apology for everything that I have indirectly or directly caused him but I would like this to be a promise and the start of a long atonement to the both of you, and please know that I always keep my promises.”

Sonny gave Hannibal a long studious look before turning to look at Rafael.

“I’m not gonna punch him, Raf, well not again.”

Rafael let go of his fist. Sonny took a step towards Hannibal, then offered his hand out to him as well.

“I’ll hold you to that promise. Thank you, for bringing him back to me, in your own ways. And please, call me Sonny.”

“You are welcome, Sonny. I look forward to getting to know you and how you won the heart of the man who called me bitchy.”

Sonny smiled and turned to his fiancé.

“You called him bitchy? Really? And of course you did this when I wasn’t around to see this.”

“He did? I guess you forgot to tell me while we were bringing an end to The Great Red Dragon or while we were healing in our safe house?”

“We would have laughed our stitches loose, my dear husband,” Hannibal said, casually wrapping an arm around Will’s waist

Rafael sighed and walked to Sonny’s side, easily taking his hand into his own.

“We can tell them about it over dinner near wherever you’re staying.”“Actually, we’re looking for a place to live up here. Big enough to house our dogs and close enough to the universities.”

“Of course Abigail is still alive too, along with this Chiyo person that Will mentioned when he met me in Baltimore?”

“Of course, Rafael, they are actually enjoying being roommates at university together.”

The couples turned and walked towards the garage, discussing real estate and food, the start of a new life together forming.


End file.
